Tap Tap
"Are we there yet, Dave? It's almost eleven!" "Yeah honey, just a few more miles. We'll be home in no time - no worries dear." "Cool." Amy looked out of the car window. The time was quarter to eleven, almost midnight. Her boyfriend, Dave and herself were in their little Camaro, returning from a camping vacation. The dark sky outlined the silhouette of the trees, revealing a dark side of the otherwise peaceful forest they were driving through. Driving through the dark woods at night was unnerving, however their home wasn't too far away. Only about five miles... Clank, clank, clank... The Camaro suddenly ground to a halt. "What the heck?" John stepped out of the car and inspected the damage. A large metal stick impaled in the ground had punctured the front wheel of the Camaro. "You should've watched where you were going." "Can you even see anything in this place? It's all trees and stuff. Damn - what do we do now?" cursed John. "You sure you can't get the thing to start again?" asked Amy. "Nah - won't make it half a mile, even if it does." "Oh." John looked around. The cold wind whistled all around the trees, sending a chill up his spine. He looked at Amy. "Umm...I'm going to get help. Stay here and lock the car doors, 'kay? I'm gonna look for that petrol station somewhere to get some assistance - don't go anywhere, okay?" "When would there be a petrol station in the middle of the woods, Dave?!" "Never mind - I'm sure it's here somewhere. Or just anyone would be good enough. It's dangerous and I don't really want to walk five miles in the woods. We're gonna have to find help." "Oh, okay. Be careful." "You too. Lock the doors and if you see anything, hide and don't go out." "Yeah, like I'll meet a monster or something. Okay," said Amy. Dave took his phone and used the light to guide him deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Amy sat in the car. The night was getting darker, and it was now half past eleven. The cold pierced through her coat, causing her to shiver and clasp her knees on her seat. Looking out of the window, the trees made a terrifying tangled mess in the sky, causing Amy to shiver. She felt her breath on her face as she buried her face in her knees, hoping that Dave would come back quickly with a good source of help. Putting her legs down after a while, she rested her head on her elbow and closed her eyes as she played with strands of her hair. She had no idea of the time and was concerned for Dave's safety. Where was he? Suddenly, she heard a noise. Ignoring it, she closed her eyes again and continued trying to sleep. Then, it came again. It sounded like a noise, coming from above. Getting louder each time. Tap, tap, tap... TAP, TAP, TAP... Amy shuddered. She looked out of the windows and around the car, however she could see nothing in sight. All she could hear was gusts of wind blowing and then... Tap, tap, tap... There was that strange noise again. Tap, tap, tap... Each time the wind blew. The tapping noise was loud on the car roof and sounded like something dangerous - a warning maybe. Then, Amy saw something in the darkness. It was coming towards her... two blades shone in the moonlight - the figure was like a man... he was walking towards her and was going to do something to her. She was going to be murdered... Whimpering and clasping her knees, Amy started to cry. She expected the window to smash at any moment, and that would be the end of her. However, nothing happened. Soon afterwards, the wind blew and she heard the sound again... Tap, tap, tap... TAP, TAP, TAP... She looked up. Wiping the tears from her cheeks and the sweat from her forehead, she cautiously moved from her seat and looked around the windows. Nothing could be seen, yet she was sure that man was still there - Tap, tap, tap... Tap, tap... Tap... It was the noise. Something was going to happen. What was going on? With her heart racing, Amy decided to get out of the car and have a look, however she couldn't bring herself to leave the safety of the Camaro. Tap, tap, tap... The wind blew. Shivering, a tired and hungry Amy closed her eyes, not aware of what was going around her anymore. Category:Mental Illness